Akashi-kun Birthday Present
by MichikoHayakawa
Summary: Kuroko yang bingung dengan persiapan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Akashi pun memutuskan meminta bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kejutan yang begitu Spektakuler, hingga Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri/Bad Summary/Don't Like Don't Read


_**Akashi-kun Birthday Present**_

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko No Basuke

Fujimaki Tadatoshi Akashi-kun Birthday Present Michiko Hayakawa

 **Warning!**

Yaoi/BL Content,OOC,Ada Melonnya(dikit) XD

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre:**

Romance,Humor

 **Pair:**

Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya[AkaKuro]

 **[Selamat membaca!]**

TAp TAP TAP

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar di penjuru koridor yang sepi. Setiap kelas yang di lewati terlihat kosong. Sekolah telah usai, menyisakan pemuda surai baby-blue yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruang. Yaitu kelasnya.

SREK

Di buka pintu kelasnya agak kasar, lalu berlari kecil mengambil tasnya yang berada di gantungan mejanya. Diambil benda persegi panjang yang terlipat berwarna biru muda.

TIK TIK TIK

Entah apa yang dia ketik. Tapi suara ketikan yang keras terdengar sangat jelas. Jangan lupa dengan gerakan yang super cepat membuat keyboard ponsel pemuda itu sedikit bergema di kelas yang sepi.

Pemuda itu pun menekan SEND yang tertuju pada 6 nomor. Menutup kembali ponselnya. Dia pun bergegas pergi, menuju suatu tempat. Dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Kuroko?"

"Kurokocchi, duduk di sebelahku!"

"Tetsu-kun! Duduklah di sebelahku!"

"Oh tetsu, apa kamu sudah memesan?"

"Kuro-chin, kamu ingin maibou ku?"

"Hmp! Bu-bukan berarti aku datang karena ingin menolongmu Nanodayo."

Pemuda bersurai baby blue sweatdrop melihat orang-orang di hadapannya. Sekarang dia berada di maji burger, tempat di mana dia selalu sempatkan untuk berkunjung saat dirinya ingin menikmati Vanilla milkshake favoritenya bersama pemuda berwajah garang dan beralis ganda yang selalu bersamanya dengan tumpukan burger yang tak pernah membuat pemuda itu kenyang.

Pemuda yang di panggil Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu/Kuro-chin itu pun menempelkan bokongnya pada kursi yang bersebalahan dengan pemuda bersurai _Navy-Blue_ yang tengah menikmati kentang goreng di hadapannya. Menghiraukan protesan gadis bersurai merah jambu dan pemuda bersurai kuning yang kecewa karena keputusan tempat duduknya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Nanodayo? Bu-bukan berarti aku perduli , jangan salah sangka."

Pemuda bersurai _baby-blue_ yang bernama panjang Kuroko Tetsuya _sweatdrop_ menatap pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang tengah menanyakan pertanyaan diiringi dengan kalimat Tsundere khasnya. 'Bukan berarti aku perduli' 'Jangan salah sangka' terkadang kuroko ingin sekali pemuda di hadapannya itu bersikap jujur tanpa kata khasnya walau hanya sekali.

"Kalau begitu ke intinya saja. Aku ingin berdiskusi dan meminta pertolongan pada kalian semua."

Kelima pemuda dan satu perempuan menatapnya Tanya, penasaran dengan bahan diskusian mereka. Jarang –jarang kuroko ingin berdiskusi seperti ini, bahkan meminta pertolongan. Mereka pasti akan membantu semampu mereka, walau hanya si surai kuning dan merah jambu saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Sisanya , hanya menunggu sampai tau apa yang kuroko ingin diskusikan. Setelah itu mereka akan mempertimbangkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu diskusikan Kuroko?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah gelap beralis ganda. Acara makan burger mania nya dia tunda. Dia lebih penasaran dengan pemuda bersurai _Baby-Blue_ dengan hawa tipis di hadapannya.

Kuroko menatap pemuda bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu sejenak lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk pesta kejutan Akashi-kun 20 desember nanti."

Semuanya menatap kuroko dengan tatapan terkejut, namun detik kemudian mereka memasang wajah wajar. Hampir saja mereka lupa kalau pemuda bersurai baby blue di hadapan mereka ini adalah kekasih dari ketua osis sekolah mereka. Ketua osis yang di kenal dengan kekejaman, kesadisan dan juga kemutlakan nya yang tidak bisa di bantah. Semuanya **Absolute**. Membantah sama saja saja mencari perkara.

"He? Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu Tetsu-kun? Apa kamu sudah memiliki ide?" Gadis bersurai merah jambu,Momoi satsuki. Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan Tanya.

Yang di Tanya hanya menunduk, lalu menghela nafas.

"Jangan bilang kamu belum punya rencana Kuroko." Pemuda bersurai Hijau lumut, Midorima Shintarou. Menatap Kuroko curiga, dari gelagat dan perilaku Kuroko mencerminkan gerak-gerik gelisah.

Kuroko mengangguk,"Benar Midorima-kun, karena itu aku ingin berdiskusi dengan kalian. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kalau begitu serahkan semuanya padaku Kurokocchi! Aku pasti membuat kejutan yang hebat untuk Akashicchi ssu!" pemuda bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta mengajukan dirinya dengan bersemangat.

"Berisik! suaramu yang cempreng bisa membuatku tuli! Dan Tetsu, jangan kamu biarkan orang ini membantumu. Kejutanmu pasti sudah gagal duluan sebelum di mulai." Kalimat kejam keluar dari pemuda bersurai Navy-blue , Aomine daiki. Tidak perduli kalimat kasarnya membuat Kise menintikkan air mata buaya. Sudah kebal.

"Hidoi ssu! Aku hanya ingin membantu Kurokocchi!" protes si kuning.

"Kalau Kise-chin yang bantu pasti gagal. Seperti pesta kejutan untuk Kuro-chin tahun lalu. Aka-chin sampai murka, karena pesta kejutannya gagal karena Kise-chin." Ucap pemuda bersurai Ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Mengingatkan kenangan pahit yang membuat Kise mendapat latihan ganda karena kebodohannya yang sudah membocorkan pesta kejutan itu pada orang yang akan di kejutkan. Padahal tinggal sehari lagi. Dan Usaha mereka hancur sudah.

Kise menunduk lalu menarik rambutnya, baginya itu kenangan yang paling ' **Indah** ' yang pernah ada. 2 minggu penuh mendapat perilakuan yang sangat ' **Special** ' itu cukup memberikannya pelajaran yang sangat berharga.

"..Ta-tapi aku akan tetap membantu Kurokocchi ssu! Aku janji!"

"Bukan kamu saja yang membantu, kami juga akan membantu."

Semua menatap kuroko dengan senyuman.

"Jadi Kuroko? Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kuroko tersenyum haru mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar memberikan senyuman manis yang amat manis hingga memberikan _Damage Fatal_ bagi yang melihatnya. Bahkan Kise sudah tidak sanggup dan ingin menerjang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil darinya. Untung saja Kagami menahan Kise, bisa-bisa pemuda kuning itu akan mendapat perilakuan ' **Special** ' lagi karena sudah menodai kekasih yang sangat di cintai Ketua Osis mereka.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang paling memberikan kesan untuk Akashi-kun. Aku ingin dia benar-benar bahagia di hari kelahirannya. Tapi aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal-hal biasa. Seperti kue tart dengan cream putih dan Stroberi di atasnya. Lalu ada lilin berbentuk nomor 17. Dan ada hadiah. Tapi bukannya itu terlihat biasa?"

Hening

Mendapat keheningan dari semuanya, kuroko mengangkat kepalanya menatap semua yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?

"Semuanya? Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" kuroko yang bingung pada kesalahan dari perkataannya pun bertanya. Dia yakin tidak mengatakan hal aneh hingga membuat teman-temannya itu melihat nya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Yang pertama kali bersuara adalah Midorima, dia mengeluarkan suara batuk pelan seraya membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja kamu mencurahkan semuanya dengan sangat jelas Kuroko. Bukan berarti ada yang aneh Nanodayo."

"Ini kalimat terpanjang dan suara antusias pertama yang pernah aku dengar. Kamu benar-benar ingin Akashi senang eh, aku kagum Tetsu."

"Menurutku idemu yang tadi tidak buruk. Ya tapi sepertinya kamu kurang puas. Katakan saja jika kamu butuh bantuan dengan kue nya. Aku akan membantumu membuatnya."

"Jangan Khawatir Tetsu-kun!Idemu yang tadi bagus. Kalau masih bingung dengan urusan hadiah , aku akan membantumu mencarinya!"

"Kurokocchi, aku akan membantumu jika kamu ingin memberikan Akashicchi baju atau pakaian lainnya. Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Kuenya lebih enak dengan permen pernak-pernik. Kamu pernah mencobanya Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ dengan wajah nya yang memerah. Ternyata dia sudah membeberkan rencana awalnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, tapi reaksi dari yang lain membuatnya mau tidak mau jadi malu.

"Menurutku merayakan ulang tahunnya Akashi dengan hanya Kuroko saja pasti sudah membuat Akashi senang." Ucap Aomine bersuara. Aomine sangat yakin, lagipula dengan keberadaan Kuroko di dekat Akashi saja sudah membuat pemuda sadis itu mencapai kebahagiaan tiada tara. Apalagi dengan kuroko yang berniat memberikan kejutan untuknya, Akashi pasti terbang ke surga. Cinta itu buta, bahkan untuk Raja Satan sekali pun.

"Betul itu ssu! Lagipula Akashicchi benar-benar jatuh pada pelukan Kurokocchi. Pasti dia akan menerima apa pun dengan senang hati jika itu dari Kurokocchi!" ah, Kise ingat dimana dia tak sengaja melihat Kuroko memberikan bungkus permen tanpa isi pada Akashi, meminta tolong untuk membuangkannya pada tong sampah di sebelah akashi. Bukannya akashi buang malah di masukin ke dalam kantong celananya. Dan Kise tak akan pernah lupa dengan ekspresi bahagia Akashi seakan dia mendapat hadiah terindah yang belum pernah dia dapatkan.

"Me-menurutmu begitu?"

Semua mengangguk, semua sudah hapal dengan reaksi Akashi yang berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut Kuroko. Mereka sudah lihat sendiri buktinya. Hanya saja kekasihnya itu yang masih belum yakin, malahan tidak percaya diri.

Entahlah, semuanya tidak tau harus menyebut Kuroko apa. Dia polos atau enggak peka? Padahal aksi simple seperti memegang tangan tak sengaja, merapikan rambut yang berantakan, mengobati tangan yang luka bahkan hanya menyodorkan sebotol minuman saja sudah membuat Akashi senang. Kenapa pemuda bersurai baby blue di hadapan mereka ini tidak sadar? Bodoh atau Idiot?

"Ka-kalau begitu menurut kalian jika aku menghadiahkan Akashi-kun diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahnya bisa membuat Akashi-kun senang?" Tanya Kuroko dengan rona merah yang begitu manis. Menatap semuanya dengan tatapan malu-malu.

DAFUQ

Semua menatap Kuroko tak percaya, Kagami menyemburkan minuman yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya tepat di wajah Midorima. Midorima yang sudah kembali kealam sadarnya pun mengambil sapu tangannya lalu mengelap wajah nya sambil berteriak 'MY EYES' dan 'MY FACE' dengan _dramatis_.

Murasakibara yang tadinya mengunyah Maiubou berbagai rasa di mulutnya tersedak,bernafas tersenggal-senggal lalu memegang lehernya seakan baru saja gantung diri. Momoi langsung memberikan minumannya pada Murasakibara.

Aomine yang tadinya lagi ngupil lalu memainkan upilnya dengan jarinya hingga membentuk bola menjatuhkannya ke dalam Minuman Kise. Sedangkan Kise masih dalam keterkejutannya. Dia tidak sadar ada benda hitam dalam minumannya.

"Se-semuanya? Kenapa sih? Apa aku salah bicara?"

'Ya jelas lah!' batin semuanya frustasi. Sekarang mereka tidak tau lagi harus menyebut Kuroko apa. Polos kah? Atau tidak? Atau sebenarnya ada niat bejad tersembunyi? Entahlah, ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Aomine membuang jauh-jauh keterkejutan nya. Dia suka hal yang berbau _Ero_. Dan apa yang Kuroko katakan tadi sedikit _Extreme_. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia menambahkan sedikit _Ero_ dalam rencana Kuroko.

"Baiklah Tetsu. Mengenai hadiahmu tadi, menurutku itu ide yang sangat bagus. Bahkan sangat bagus! Akashi pasti menyukainya. Dan aku punya ide yang sangat cemerlang agar Akashi semakin senang."

Kuroko yang tertarik, tanpa sadar lebih mendekat agar mendengar Aomine lebih jelas.

"Aomine, jangan tambahkan yang aneh-aneh!"

Aomine mendengus kesal menatap Kagami,"Ini tidak aneh, aku 100% yakin Akashi akan menyukainya!"

"Apa itu Aomine-kun? Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko tidak sabar.

Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan senyuman mesum. Semuanya sudah tau kemana jalan cerita ini akan berakhir.

"Kamu akan masuk ke dalam Kardus besar, lalu buka beberapa kancing bajumu dan buka kancing celanamu. Saat Akashi membuka Kardusnya, katakan ' _Sentuh_ _aku Seijuuro-kun_ ' seperti itu" ucapnya sedikit memberikan efek desahan pada kalimat ambigu itu.

Kagami yang mendengar efek desahan Aomine menaruh burgernya yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kehilangan nafsu makannya karena mendengar suara desahan menjijikan dari pemuda ganguro. Lalu mengumpat kata 'Sialan!' pada Aomine.

Kise memasang pose berpikir, "Sepertinya masuk ke dalam kardus itu bukan ide yang buruk." balasnya setuju.

"Oi, kise. Jangan bilang kamu setuju dengan ide Aomine."

Kise mengangguk menatap Midorima yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun yang ada di dalam memakai baju yang benar-benar mengundang?"

Semua tertuju pada momoi,"Baju mengundang? Memangnya seperti apa Satsuki?"

Momoi menyeringai,"Tetsu-kun akan memakai rok mini di atas lutut, lalu memakai kemeja Akashi-kun dengan semua kancingnya yang di pasang acak-acakan. Lalu.. ah!" Momoi mengambil sesuatu dari Midorima , Midorima protes karena barang keberuntungannya di ambil.

"Testu-kun akan memakai ini , lalu memberikan pose seksi agar Akashi-kun tergoda!" ucapnya semangat seraya memegang _Collar_ yang sering di pakai anjing.

Semua menjetik jari mereka lalu mengucap 'Ooh' kecuali Kagami, Midorima dan Murasakibara , tambahan momoi bagus juga.

Kuroko menelan air ludahnya susah, dilihatnya _Collar_ berwarna merah yang berada di tangan Momoi."A-apa aku harus mengenakannya?" Tanya-nya ragu.

Semua mengangguk

"Akashi itu suka sekali melihat dengan tatapan merendahkan. Melihat kekasihnya berpakaian minim dengan _Collar_ di lehernya pasti mengundang selera!" ucap Aomine tak kalah semangat. Sebenarnya dia punya rasa pada Kuroko, tapi udah keburu kecolongan sama Akashi. Dengan berat hati dia relakan, walaupun sebenarnya sangat amat tidak rela. Membantu Kuroko memberi kepuasan untuk Akashi hanya bonus , sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur rencananya tadi adalah nafsunya sendiri. Melihat Kuroko sedikit porno boleh dong?

Ah, bukan hanya Aomine. Kise , momoi , Midorima ,dan Murasakibara juga sama. Kalau Kagami menganggap kuroko sebagai teman dekat. Tidak lebih, tidak ada niat jahat ataupun keinginan mesum yang terbesit di kepalanya. Ya walaupun sebenarnya Kagami menganggap Kuroko manis dan harus selalu di lindungi. Karena itu Kagami selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan hal-hal buruk dari Kuroko, seperti dirinya yang berusaha agar Aomine menjauh dari Kuroko. _Virus_ Aomine tidak ada penawarnya. Kagami takut suatu hari nanti Kuroko akan berubah menjadi kedua setelah Aomine.

"Momoi, kamu bilang untuk mengenakan kemeja Akashi bukan? Dari mana kita mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kagami setelah berpikir cukup lama. Dia ini bodoh, karena itu harus berpikir ekstra untuk mendapat jawabannya sendiri.

Momoi terdiam, kalau di pikir-pikir. Perkataan Kagami benar juga. Bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan kemeja Akashi, Kemeja Raja Satan itu. Mengambilnya? Bagaimana caranya? Nanti malah dia yang di hajar Akashi nanti.

"Besok kita ada latihan basket. Akashi pasti pulang lebih lama dari kita untuk mengunci ruang klub. Kita pakai kesempatan itu untuk mengambilnya lalu segera pulang sebelum di curigai." usul Midorima.

Semua mengacup jempol mereka," _Nice Idea!_ "

"Hmp! Bukan berarti aku perduli nanodyo! Aku hanya memberi saran"

Lupakan gelagat Tsundere pemuda lumut itu, semua menatap Kuroko sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana Kurokocchi? Apa kamu akan mengikuti rencananya?"

Kuroko terdiam, dia sedang mempertimbangkan semuanya. Dia kembali mengingat rencana awal dengan tambahan dari Aomine dan momoi mengenai ero. Lalu tawaran Kagami untuk membantunya membuat kue, lalu usulan Midorima untuk mengambil kemeja Akashi saat Akashi tidak ada.

Kalau rencananya di buat ulang berarti:

Kuroko akan masuk ke dalam Kotak, lalu memakai rok mini di atas lutut, dengan kemeja Akashi dengan memasukkan kancingnya acak-acakan hingga terlihat berantakan, lalu memakai _Collar_ berwarna merah seperti surai rambut Akashi , lalu setelah Akashi membuka kotaknya kuroko akan mengatakan ' _Sentuh aku Seijuuro-kun_ ' dengan sedikit desahan.

Kuroko mengangguk, rencana yang sangat bagus. Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus mengenakan rok dan mengatakan ' _Sentuh aku Seijuuro-kun_ '. Terdengar seperti mengundang, tapi apa yang di undang? Otak polosnya sama sekali tidak bisa memecahkan misteri itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Rencana ini terdengar sangat _perfect_ , entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat yang baik lalu bercampur buruk. Tapi selama Akashi senang, Kuroko akan itu dia membuang firasat buruk itu jauh-jauh dan mengambil baiknya saja.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Semua menyeringai, kecuali Kagami,Murasakibara dan Midorima. Sebenarnya mereka menentang, tapi biar sajalah. Nanti kalau gagal, paling yang kena si biru gelap, kuning dan merah jambu. Ingatkan mereka untuk meminta Kuroko agar ketiganya tidak di libatkan, mereka akan membantu tidak dengan rencana kotak Ero yang di usulkan. Mereka belum siap mati.

"Oke! Bersiaplah Tetsu! Kita akan melancarkan rencana ini! FIGHT!"

"FIGHT"

Lupakan biru tua, kuning dan merah jambu yang membuat si langit ikut terperosok ke dalam dunia Ero. Lebih baik si merah tua, hijau dan ungu pulang dan mampir sebentar di Kombini terdekat lalu membeli deterjen yang paling bersih. Setelah semuanya berakhir nanti mereka akan mencuci bersih otak yang ternodai itu sampai mengkilat lalu di berikan parfum berkelas agar bau-bau busuk dari virus AoKiMo hilang dari sang langit.

Ah, sebelum pulang. Semuanya menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka. Kise yang memang selalu bicara dengan nada semangat dan tanpa henti itu pun menghabiskan minumannya tanpa mengetahui benda hitam asing yang ada di dalam.

Dalam hati dia merasa ada rasa yang aneh terasa sedikit asin di dalam mulutnya. Namun detik kemudian tidak di hiraukannya. Membiarkan benda itu masuk ke dalam mulut lalu turun ke dalam lambung.

Ya, tanpa sengaja Kise Ryouta menelan Upil seseorang dan membiarkan upil itu menginap di lambungnya sampai dia mengeluarkannya lewat jalur toilet nanti.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka(AoKiMo+Kuroko) akan mencuri kemeja Akashi setelah kegiatan klub berakhir. Namun sebelum itu, mereka harus menangani akashi dulu. Akashi tidaklah mudah di kelabui, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Karena itu Tetsu-kun, kamu datangilah Akashi-kun lalu ajak dia bicara sampai kami mendapatkan Kemeja Akashi-kun. Kalau boleh, lebih baik kamu gandeng tangannya lalu ceritakan hal-hal yang paling Tetsu-kun sukai saat bersama dengan Akashi-kun."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya dia sanggup melakukannya, lebih baik dia siapkan mentalnya untuk memegang tangan Akashi nanti. Ah, hal-hal yang dia sukai bersama Raja Satan itu? Sepertinya sangat banyak. Dia harus minum dulu agar mulutnya tidak kering nanti.

"Ok! Mulai!"

Rencana pun di laksanakan. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan kecuali Aomine yang terlihat kaku dari biasanya, Kise yang menggerakan matanya gelisah, lalu momoi yang selalu menjatuhkan papan scanner karena gugup.

Bukannya ini terlihat sangat mencurigakan?

Akhirnya Kagami,Murasakibara dan Midorima turun tangan, mereka pun membantu AoKiMo yang paling menjanjikan untuk membongkar kejutan Kuroko.

Agar Akashi tidak Curiga, Kagami mengajak Aomine 1 on 1. Membuat pemuda ganguro itu lupa lalu meladeni Kagami dengan semangat. Murasakibara menduduki Kise seraya memakai Snacknya tidak menghiraukan Kise yang hampir tewas di bawahnya. Lalu Midorima yang meminta Momoi untuk memberikan telapak tangannya agar Midorima bisa meramal kisah percintaan dan lainnya. Gadis menyukai ramalan seperti itu, dan Momoi pun takluk.

Dan lihatlah, mereka berhasil lalu mengacupkan jempol mereka pada kuroko agar Kuroko menjalankan rencananya. Tinggal 4 menit lagi sampai akhirnya aktivitas klub selesai. Dan semuanya yakin Akashi akan mengikuti jam yang telah di tentukan. Begitu juga menit dan detik, semua tidak akan bubar sebelum jam tangan mahal Akashi menunjukkan jam 6 pas.

"Baik semuanya, kalian bisa bubar sekarang" dan suara Akashi pun bergema , membiarkan semua anggota basket bubar lalu kembali ke ruang klub mengganti pakaian mereka yang basah.

Setelah semuanya pergi bersama dengan Nakama Kuroko yang pergi dengan acupan Jempol , Kuroko pun menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menahan Akashi selama mungkin.

Dan sekarang hanya dirinya dan akashi yang berada di aula Gym.

"Tetsuya, kamu tidak pulang?" suara akashi menyadarkan kuroko dari lamunanya.

Kuroko mendongkak dan menatap Akashi yang melunakkan kedua matanya, menatap Kuroko dengan lembut. Ah, kuroko sangat suka dengan tatapan itu. Dia merasa sangat dicintai, walau memang kenyataannya begitu.

"A-akashi-kun, a-aku.. ingin..bi-bicara denganmu..!" suara kuroko terbata-bata karena gugup. Ini kedua kalinya Kuroko seperti ini, yang pertama saat kuroko menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi di atap sekolah. Sekarang dia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Rasanya jantung Kuroko mau copot karena terus-terusan berdebar.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran,"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Tetsuya?" tangan kekar milik pemuda surai merah itu menyentuh pipi Kuroko lembut. Kuroko sangat suka dengan sentuhan itu, memabukkan sekali.

"Umm… a-aku.. i-ingin.. a..a-akashi-kun .. bi-bilang su..suka padaku!" pipinya merah padam. Wajahnya memerah, seperti buah siap panen.

Mendengar itu Akashi terkejut menatap Kuroko tak percaya, namun detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya. Ah, aku ralat. Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintai Tetsuya."

Jika saja ada level _Blushing_. Sekarang Kuroko sudah ada di level paling atas. Dia yang memintanya tapi malah dia yang malu setelah mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Tetsuya menyukaiku?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko dengan senyuman nakal. Kuroko suka senyuman akashi tapi yang satu ini kadang membuat dia kesal.

"A-aku.. su-suka Akashi-kun! Aku.. suka senyuman akashi-kun! Sentuhan lalu cara Akashi-kun mencium p-pipiku! Saat akashi-kun memelukku, menggandeng tanganku! Lalu saat akashi-kun marah, senang, sedih, atau frsutasi sekali pun! Aku suka semua yang berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun!"

Oh! Pengakuan? Berani sekali kamu wahai pemuda.

Sekarang nantikanlah jawaban dari kekasihmu yang tidak bergeming itu.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban ataupun suara dari Akashi. Kuroko pun mendongkak dan menatap wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Akashi menatapnya, dengan kedua matanya yang membulat dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ah, Kuroko sekarang mendapat kesukaannya yang terbaru. Wajah Akashi yang terkejut juga tampan.

"Akashi-"

"Aku senang Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya memberikan kesan manis yang membuat setiap Seme dan Gadis sekali pun ingin memeluk mahluk tuhan yang paling manis itu.

Dan Akashi adalah Mahluk yang paling beruntung bisa memiliki sang manis. Karena sekarang dia memeluk mahluk itu dengan erat, sangat erat dengan aura posesif yang semakin menguar.

"A-akashi-kun?" wajah kuroko bagai kan kepiting yang baru di rebus. Dia suka di peluk Akashi, tapi Kokoro-nya masih belum siap.

Akashi tertawa pelan di telinganya, Kuroko bisa menangkap kebahagiaan di tawa itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Bahkan aku lebih menyukai semua tentangmu. Aku suka wajahmu yang kebingungan, kesal, cuek, senang, ingin menangis, saat menangis, ketakutan ataupun saat kamu malu-malu seperti ini. Iris matamu yang mencerminkan langit, kulit putih susumu , bola mata bulat yang menatapku dengan tatapan polos, bibir merah yang manis, bahkan aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhmu. Semuanya aku suka."

Kuroko ingin sekali pingsan di tempat. Akashi terlalu jujur, sekarang dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Padahal dia yang sudah memulainya.

".. ka-kalau begitu.. akashi-kun harus tinggal di sini sambil memelukku sampai aku puas.."ucapnya malu-malu. Ini memang keinginannya, tapi ini juga untuk mengulur waktu agar Nakama-nya berhasil mengambil kemeja Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh,"Akan kupeluk kamu sampai kamu puas Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum manis mendengarnya, dia pun membalas pelukan Akashi. Tidak sadar, rencana mengambil kemeja Akashi sudah berhasil sejak tadi.

.

"Ini hari yang benar-benar di tunggu! Ya kan Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk dalam diam. Dia sedang mengumpulkan rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Semuanya harus berjalan baik. Dia tidak mau rencananya gagal karena dia terlalu malu harus memakai rok mini dengan kalimat Ambigu seraya mendesah.

Dia ingin Akashi senang, dia tidak mau menyesal di tengah jalan.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi Nanodayo. Akashi akan pulang lebih lama dari semestinya. Dia akan mengurusi dokumen-dokumen keuangan klub. Karena itu kamu masuklah ,aku akan memberi sinyal saat akashi sudah bersiap-siap pulang."

Kuroko mengangguk. Dia akan masuk ke dalam kotak saat Akashi sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Lalu Kotak berisi dirinya akan di antar oleh Aomine dan Kagami dengan dua sepeda yang menyatu dengan gerobak pinjaman Midorima.

Jangan lupa kue tart panggangannya bersama Kagami yang di modifikasi menjadi kecil dengan satu lilin kecil di atas cream putih yang bertulis 17 di atasnya. Momoi akan mengikat kotaknya dengan pitah merah agar telihat seperti hadiah sesungguhnya.

Murasakibara akan menghadang Akashi, lalu akan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi yang mungkin dan sangat pasti menanyakan akan bersama Murasakibara lalu memberikan sinyal pada Midorima yang mengkonfirmasikan Akashi menanyakan keberadaan Kuroko.

Lalu beberapa menit menunggu. Terlihat Akashi yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Akashi akan pulang sekarang.

Midorima langsung memberi sinyal pada Kagami dan Aomine , keduanya pun mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang. Kise dan Murasakibara pun menjalankan tugasnya.

Sesuai dengan rencana, Akashi menanyakan keberadaan Kuroko. Kise pun melambaikan tangannya yang berada di belakang punggung, memberikan sinyal Oke pada Midorima. Midorima mengangguk, di sinilah dia akan berperan untuk membuat Akashi pulang secepatnya.

"Shintarou? Kamu lihat kemana Tetsuya? Aku menelfonnya tadi, tapi tidak dia angkat."

Midorima berusaha mempertahankan wajah kalemnya, walaupun jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang karena rasa cemas dan takut.

"Kuroko? Tadi dia datang dan menanyakan keberadaanmu, lalu aku bilang mungkin kamu sudah pulang. Aku lupa kalau kamu ada urusan dengan dokumen-dokumen keuangan klub di ruang osis. Sepertinya dia kerumahmu, dia terlihat ingin bicara denganmu tadi." Ucapnya Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar tadi.

Akashi terdiam, entah dia curiga atau khawatir. Midorima sudah tidak tau lagi. Dia akan pasrah jika rencana ini gagal dan mendapat hukuman dari Raja Satan nanti. Namun sepertinya dia masih beruntung.

"Harusnya kamu ingat hari ini aku ada urusan, apa kamu jadi pelupa sekarang? Cih! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Jika benar apa yang kamu katakan tadi, berarti Tetsuya sedang menungguku." Ucapnya lalu berlalu. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang sukses menjebak Akashi dalam rencana. Dalam hati Midorima bersyukur , dia masih bisa selamat dari maut.

Sekarang semuanya tergantung Kagami dan Aomine.

Apa mereka berhasil?

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh.." deru nafas berat terdengar dari 2 pemuda berbeda warna kulit dan rambut. Mereka terduduk lemas karena sudah mengayuh sepeda dengan kekuatan penuh selama 20 menit. Ingatkan mereka bahwa rumah mewah Akashi itu berjarak sangat jauh dari Teiko. Bersepedah dengan membawa gerobak dan 1 manusia itu sangatlah sulit. Setidaknya mereka berhasil.

Kuroko?

Mereka sudah menyuruh pelayan Akashi untuk membawa Kontak berisi Kuroko ke dalam Kamar Akashi. Untung saja yang keluar tadi pelayan yang mengenal mereka, jadi mereka tidak perlu susah payah menjelaskan.

Keduanya terkejut saat mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat. Itu pasti akashi, mereka pun mengayuh sepeda dengan tenaga seadanya. Lalu bersembuyi di balik dinding di gang sempit , memantau mobil mewah itu yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam halaman depan rumah Akashi.

Mereka pun memberikan senyuman kemenangan lalu kabur. Akashi tidak akan selamanya terjebak dalam rencana mereka. Hanya dengan hitungan detik , pemuda mutlak itu akan sadar. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, kedua sejoli itu harus kabur. Setidaknya menghindari perkara sekarang akan terasa lebih baik.

.

'Tidak ada. Tetsuya tidak ada di manapun. Apa dia sudah pulang? Tapi mengingat kebiasaan Tetsuya, itu tidak mungkin.' Batin akashi kebingungan. Biasanya kekasihnya jika berkunjung ke rumahnya akan menungguinya sampai dia pulang. Bahkan berjam-jam. Tapi kemana kekasihnya itu pergi?

Akashi sudah menanyakannya pada semua pelayan. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Kuroko ada. Mereka hanya menjawab, kuroko tidak datang.

Akashi mulai curiga. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya bertindak mencurigakan. Terutama kekasihnya itu, jarang-jarang kekasihnya yang berekpresi minim itu jujur di hadapannya. Biasanya dia dulu yang memancing, tapi Kuroko malah yang memancingnya. Sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan Kuroko darinya.

Kuroko selingkuh?

Akashi sangat positif bahwa kuroko tidak akan pernah berselingkuh darinya. Jika memang benar, akashi akan mengambil kuroko kembali lalu mengurung pemuda itu dalam sebuah sangkar lalu memborgol kakinya agar tidak pergi dari sisinya. Posesif memang, tapi itu lah dia. Dia sudah terjatuh terlalu keras, kehilangan Kuroko bagaikan kehilangan semuanya. Kuroko miliknya dan Akashi tidak berniat membaginya pada siapa pun.

Dan Akashi merasakan perasaan yang sama dari kekasihnya itu. Akashi tau betapa dirinya di cintai oleh sang langit. Kuroko tidak akan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cintanya jika kuroko tidak serius. Dan hubungan mereka sudah mencapai 2 tahun lebih. Terlihat meyakinkan bukan?

Pusing memikirkan keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Akashi pun menuju kamarnya, dia akan mengganti pakaiannya lalu pergi ke rumah Kuroko. Akashi pastikan akan mengintrogasi Kuroko nanti.

Namun sesaat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia dikejutkan dengan Kotak besar dengan pita merah yang membungkus kotak itu.

Mencurigakan?

Tentu saja, dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya berbahagia hanya melihat sebuah kotak di hadapannya yang dirinya yakini di berikan padanya. Tentu saja, kotak itu ada di kamarnya.

Dia berjalan waspada, di lihatnya kotak itu dari luar. Kotak besar yang sangat mencurigakan. Akashi mendapat firasat bahwa nanti pertahanannya akan runtuh setelah melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Tapi dia sudah terlanjut penasaran dengan isinya. Tidak mungkin dia membuangnya sebelum dilihat isinya bukan?

Perlahan di lepasnya pita merah itu. Membuka pelan tutup kotaknya . Kedua matanya membulat setelah melihat isinya. Dia bahkan berhenti benafas saking terkejutnya.

"Te.. tetsuya..?"

Kekasihnya. Kekasih tercintanya ada di dalam kotak. Tentu saja dia terkejut. Tapi bukan karena itu dia sampai berhenti bernafas. Itu karena pemandangan menggoda yang dia lihat sekarang.

Kuroko sang surai langit mengenakan Kemeja yang dia yakini miliknya, kemeja yang hilang saat dirinya hendak pulang kemarin lalu. Dengan kancing yang di pasang asal-asalan, memberi kesan berantakan tapi di situlah ke _Erotican_ nya.

Lalu Rok mini merah yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Akashi bisa melihat paha mulus seputih susu itu terekspos dengan jelasnya. Terangkat sedikit lagi,dan akashi bisa melihat benda lezat yang ada di selangkahan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

Lalu _collar_ merah yang terpasang di leher jejang itu, memberi tanda bahwa Akashi bisa melakukan apa pun pada pemuda manis itu. Pemuda itu miliknya.

Dan satu lagi yang sudah berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Wajah kuroko yang bersemu merah dengan cream yang menempel di wajah lalu leher, dada, bahkan paha mulusnya. Satu kalimat Kuroko menghancurkan akal sehatnya. Dan membuatnya menerjang pemuda itu dengan nafsu yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

".. _Se-sentuh aku.. se..seijuuro-kun_.."

Dan sekarang inilah Akashi yang selalu terlihat sempurna menerjang Kuroko tanpa peduli resiko yang akan dia alami setelah menjamah pemuda itu sampai puas.

Pertama dia hanya melumat bibir merah itu perlahan, lalu mulai melumat sedikit kasar karena masih belum merasa terpuaskan. Tidak memperdulikan patnernya yang mulai kesulitan bernafas dan mengeliat di bawahnya.

"..mmph… nghh.. ahh hahh.. mph.."

Di lepas pangutannya, membiarkan Kuroko bernafas sesuka hati. Dia pun menjilat cream yang menempel di wajahnya. Di sapu bersih cream itu, perlahan dia turun ke leher di mana cream manis itu menempel di tubuh sang kekasih. Menikmati rasa manis dengan aroma vanilla yang menjadi aroma favorite sang merah.

Kancing kemeja bagian atas terbuka lebar, membiarkan dada Kuroko terlihat jelas hingga banyak cream yang menempel di tubuhnya. Akashi senang, kemungkinan menjilati tubuh lezat di hadapannya bisa menyeluruh, bahkan di tempat yang tidak terkena cream sekali pun.

Di jilatinya bagian atas dada kuroko, namun tak berselang lama lidah itu menari-nari mendekati putting merah kuroko yang sudah mengeras di balik kemeja.

Lezat, pikir Akashi menyeringai. Dijilat perlahan putting itu membuat surai baby blue mendesah tertahan. Pertama kali merasakan geli yang aneh saat putingnya dijilat Akashi. Dan tanpa sadar menutup mulunya rapat , menahan desahan-desahan yang sangat mungkin memancing libido Akashi agar memuncak.

"Tetsuya.. keluarkan suaramu. Aku ingin mendengarnya.." jemari akashi memainkan putting kuroko , menekan dan terkadang mencubitnya gemas.

Kuroko menggeleng,"..Tidak.. aku tidak mau… ngh.. hentikan akashi-kun.. rasanya aneh.."

Di hesap aroma vanilla yang membuat siapa pun jadi candu, nikmat sekali. Apa pemuda manis di hadapannya akan semanis aroma vanilla ini? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Akashi hampir gila. Dia ingin sekali memasukkan **miliknya** ke dalam **lubang** hangat kuroko sekarang juga.

"Bukan Tetsuya, harusnya kamu tidak memanggilku Akashi. Panggil namaku, panggil aku Seijuuro-kun seperti apa yang lakukan tadi." Bisik Akashi sedikit mendesah. Kuroko memejam kedua matanya erat, sensasi menggelitik yang entah mengapa membuatnya kecanduan. Kuroko ingin merasakannya lagi.

Menelan ludahnya susah, kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan memberi isyarat ingin di peluk, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu kedua pipinya yang memerah memberi kesan **Kyun-kyun** yang sukses membangkitkan sisi gelap Akashi Seijuuro.

"..Se-seijuuro..-kun..!"

Setelah nama yang di tunggu keluar dari mulut kekasih tercintanya. Akashi tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya dan menerjang kuroko. Bokong Kuroko di pastikan akan kehilangan kesuciannya hari ini.

.

"-aaaahhh.. ngh.. se..seijuuro-kun! Ang-aah!"

.

"Tetsuyah.. yah.. panggil namaku. Keluarkan suara indahmu.. tetsuya.."

.

"..$%#! Akashi-kun .. benar-benar.. nikmat! Aaahhh!" Btw, kuroko udah mau Klimax.

.

"Yah.. $%#! ku ada di dalam **lubang** mu Tetsuya.." Yang satu ini juga.

.

..HENTAKAN..

Suara hentakan di percepat semakin terdengar, tanda-tanda akan Klimax sudah terlihat. Cairan cinta sudah keluar dari $%#! Kuroko. Dan beberapa hentakan berikutnya kuroko-

SPURT

-klimax.

"Ahh.. akashi..-kun..!"

"Tetsuya!"

Meneriaki nama satu sama lain. Mereka pun mencapai Klimax. Keduanya bernafas tak beraturan. Tubuh Berotot Akashi jatuh di atas kuroko, menimpa tubuh mungil kuroko yang sudah tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Kenikmatan tiada tara, keinginan terbesar seorang Akashi Seijuuro akhirnya tercapai. Siapa pun yang sudah membuat ide ini, harus diberi penghargaan.

Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya dari Kuroko, di tatapnya wajah kuroko yang penuh pelu, nafasnya masih tak beraturan namun berangsur mata bulat itu masih sayu, bibir merah ceri itu sedikit membengkak. Mungkin Akashi sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk pengalaman pertama mereka.

"Apa Kamu baik-baik saja Tetsuya?" di singkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Kuroko. Lalu mengelus wajah pemuda manis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Akashi memang Raja Satan yang kejam dan penuh kesadisan, tapi dia beri pengecualian untuk malaikat manis di hadapannya. Tubuh rapuh itu tak punya hak untuk di sakiti.

Kuroko mengangguk lemah."Aku.. baik-baik saja Akashi-kun.." di pegang tangan yang sejak tadi mengelusnya dengan kelembutan. Lalu tersenyum senang, Kuroko tidak akan pernah bosan dengan sentuhan memabukkan itu.

Akashi terkekeh melihatnya, di kecupnya dahi Kuroko dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Ah, akashi-kun."

"Hm? Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi lalu menatap pemuda tampan itu yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kuroko tersenyum

"Otanjoubi Omedetou.. seijuuro-kun."

Kedua mata Akashi membulat, lalu melunak dengan senyuman paling indah yang baru pertama kali Kuroko lihat. Ah… Akashi benar-benar mencintai malaikat manis ini.

Kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk Kuroko erat, bisikan yang beriringan dengan kebahagiaan bisa Kuroko dengar dengan jelas.

"..Terima kasih Tetsuya.. ini hadiah yang paling indah yang pertama kali aku dapatkan.."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko tersenyum senang. Kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata bahagia. Kuroko membalas pelukan akashi sama eratnya.

"Sama-sama.. seijuuro-kun."

.

.

"Jadi semuanya berjalan lancar? Syukurlah." Kagami menghela nafas legah , di sampingnya Murasakibara dan Midorima melakukan hal yang sama. AoKiMo? Entahlah, mereka tidak terlihat.

Midorima menggeleng-geleng,"Ku pikir aku **juga** akan mendapat **hukuman** karena sudah membantu. Syukurlah aku masih selamat Nanodayo."

Kagami dan Murasakibara mengangguk

"Dimana Aomine-kun, Kise-kun dan Momoi-san? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan mereka."

Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan, lalu helaan nafas bersamaan terdengar.

"Tenang saja Kuro-chin. Mereka **baik-baik saja**. Tampaknya mereka sedang ber **senang-senang** tanpa kita."

Kuroko menatap Murasakibara bingung,"Baik-baik saja? Memangnya apa kesenangan yang mereka lakukan?"

Kagami menepuk pundak kuroko pelan,"Bukan apa-apa kuroko. Mereka hanya ber **senang-senang** sampai melupakan **keselamatan** diri mereka sendiri. Jadi Akashi **sedikit** memberi **hukuman** pada mereka bertiga."

Kuroko semakin bingung, entah mengapa perkataan ketiga pemuda di hadapannya terasa seperti sebaliknya.

.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Kuroko and The Gang.

Tempat di mana AoKiMo sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapa seorang Raja yang tengah duduk dengan kaki kanannya yang menumpu di kaki kirinya dengan gaya Cool. Dengan sebuah perekam suara di tangannya yang kini tengah menyala.

" _Aku sudah memfoto Tetsu-kun dari berbagai arah! Kyaaaa! Celana dalam Tetsu-kun hampir terlihat! Ide menyuruh Tetsu-kun memakai pakaian wanita memang tepat!"_

" _Wajah Kurokocchi yang malu-malu benar-benar manis Ssu! Aku enggak kuat ssu! Rasanya aku mau_ _ **Ttiiiiiit**_ _Kurokocchi di depan umum ssu!"_

" _Shit! Tetsu benar-benar menggoda! Kuso! Kenapa si Akashi- teme itu yang menjamah tubuh Tetsu! Padahal ide masuk ke dalam Kotak itu adalah ideku! Eh Malah Akashi yang menikmati! Menyebalkan!"_

Tit

Hening….

Terjadi keheningan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup lebar yang tertata rapi. Dengan papan yang bertulis ruang Osis di depan pintu. Kalian sudah tau ruangan apa ini bukan?

"Jadi yang membuat ide _Spektakuler_ itu adalah kalian? Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih, berkat kalian aku bisa menjamah tubuh Tetsuya dan menjadi orang pertama yang **memasuki** nya."

Akashi bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju AoKiMo yang duduk bersimpu yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan langkah kecil dan pelan dia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Walaupun pelan, langkahnya begitu mengintimidasi hingga ketiganya berkeringat dingin sambil membatin ' **Mati aku!** ' berkali-kali.

"Tapi setelah aku mengetahui niat bejad kalian. Sepertinya aku harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa terima kasih ku. Ternyata kalian hanya ingin melihat tubuh suci Tetsuya-ku dengan pikiran kotor kalian yang sudah menodainya. Ini tidak bisa di maafkan."

"A-akashi! Bukan kami saja yang membantu Tetsu! Kagami, Murasakibara dan Midorima juga membantu!" Aomine mengeluarkan suaranya, membela diri karena merasa Akashi tidak adil dan membiarkan tiga pemuda itu lepas dari hukuman.

Akashi menyeringai, Aomine mau nangis.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak ikut membantu membuat ide bejad itu. Dan lagi otak mereka tidak sekotor milik mereka sudah mengakui semuanya kemarin, karena itu aku mengampuni mereka."

Aomine yang mendengar itu tidak terima. Baru saja dia ingin bicara-

ZIING

-Sebuah gunting merah menancap di lantai, tepatnya 4cm darinya. Aomine pun membatu.

"Tidak ada lagi alasan Daiki. Kalian akan mendapat pelajaran khusus dariku. Bersiaplah."

Setelah Seringaian Iblis itu keluar, yang terdengar hanya lah teriakan yang tak ada hentinya dari Ruang OSIS.

Kemarin ataupun Hari ini, adalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuk Akashi Seijuuro.

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou Akashi-kun!_

TAMAT


End file.
